Useless Misfits
by Labybro
Summary: This is the story of Astrid. She's bullied, but that's ok, her parents died, but that's ok, oh and she's going against everything Vikings know,but that's ok too. She might be running away, but she'll be ok. As long as she has Hiccup right? Everything will be fine. As long as she has him. Not amazing at summaries. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

"Dragon Raid!", the little Astrid heard her Father yell from the downstairs. "Dragon Raid!", she repeated excitedly. Most young vikings would be wetting their undies by now, like that snotface baby Snotlout. But this was Astrid Hofferson the daughter of Phlegma the Fierce and Bjorn the Brash. She was not to be afraid of any dragon. To be honest though Astrid found them to be the most fascinating of creatures. Since she knew of dragons she wanted to know more about them along with her best friend Hiccup Haddock. The chiefs little useless twig, or so the village called him. Though he wasn't the only one bullied. She was called the misfit. Seeing as she was to uphold her parents legacy, but being just as clumsy as Hiccup the village never gave her a chance. The worst part was that she was only five years old. And the little misfit understood there was room for no weakness in the Barbaric Archipelago.

She was drawn out of her fantasies to hear her mother run up the stairs,"Astrid!", she said a tad out of breath,"Hon, I need you to stay here ok? Don't go sightseeing with Hiccup alright Baby Girls?",her mother finished."Yes Mama!", she said sweetly,"Thank You, Mommy and Daddy will be back for you in a little bit, stay put.", her mom said, the little misfit nodded and her mother bolted out the door.

For once she decided to listen to her parents and went and sat by the window to watch the show. On the other side of the village a little boy went through the same thing as Astrid, but with a more gruff and hot tempered chief.

 **Outside About an Hour into the Raid**

Dragons flew around in any and every direction looking for any food or livestock out. Vikings ran around on the ground protecting said food and fighting and capturing as many dragons as possible. Even if they were fighting a useless battle they were Vikings, they were just really dedicated to their forefathers lands.

"Night Furiy! Get Down!", a peg legged man yelled as he shielded his face. All vikings hid under shields or nearby objects. "Blasted beast, comes in right when our defenses are low!", yelled Stoick the Vast the Chief of the tribe. He swung his warhammer at a nearby gronckle dropping it where it stood. "Relax Stoick you know once the Night Fury does it's damage the end of the raid is soon to come.", Bork yelled over to him as he jogged up with his wife in tow. Gobber hobble over to the three "What's the plan Stoick?", he asked tiredly," Stoick looked at him and sighed "Protect the reserve food stores then-", he was cut off as a high shrill little girls scream ripped through the air followed by a loud _kabloom_!, "Astrid!", her parents yelled in horror and whipped around to find their house burning and a dull colored zippleback lazily flying away.

The couple made a maddash for the house only to find it starting to buckle. Both parents ran into the house without a second thought. They ran to the upstairs room to find their baby girl under a large pile of rubble struggling to squeeze from underneath. The pile of rubble itself was supporting the little room keeping the house from caving in. "Astrid!" her mother yelled. Her parents were by her side in seconds pulling the wood and stone from a top her. The house began to shake her parents were too frantic to realize they were compromising the structural integrity of the house. Astrid noticed the shaking and yelled for her parents to stop. They ignored her completely. "The house is falling apart the more you take away the rubble!", she yelled as loud as she could muster. "Hon we wouldn't stop if helheim was set loose on midgard.", her father said resolutely.

Flaming wood began to fall more feverishly and with one final stone removed Astrid was on her feet running down the stairs her parents on her heels. The stomping on the stairs finally took its toll on the house. The ceiling fell and with a good push from her mother sent Astrid flying out of the door right before her parents were crushed in the rubble. She turned around ready to celebrate with her family for making it out alive only to meet the rubble of the Hofferson Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

The Viking send offs were the next day and Astrid cried in Hiccup's frail little six year old arms. They watched as the fire tipped arrows shot through the sky and landed on the two chained together pyres They stood there for hours after everyone had gone home. Eventually Hiccup eased himself and her onto the sand. Hours later on the beach he was watching a sleeping Astrid. The poor girl had cried herself into incoherence.

He sat there and let his anger boil. It was those dang dragons that caused her so much pain, that killed her parents, that made her cry. He never wanted to see that face again. So twisted in agony. It almost brought him to tears. No, but no. He wouldn't cry he couldn't cry for Astrid's sake he he wouldn't. As long as he lived she would never cry again. He vowed then and there that no dragon would ever hurt Astrid again. He swore on his life she would never cry again and if she did he would destroy the very thing that caused her pain.

Eventually Hiccup fell asleep himself lulled by the gentle waves and the setting sun.

Sometime in the night a little woman got tired of looking at the beach on a not so little hill/mountain hobbled down to a very large chief's house and knocked on the door with her staff. A time later Stoick the Vast opened the door and looked around until his eyes landed on the old lady. He immediately straightened and said,"Well hello there Gothi! What do I owe this pleasure?","Cut the crap Stoick!", her old voice not used in years scared Stoick the point of paleness.

"Hey Stoick, who's at the do-",he cut himself off when he saw old lady. "Uuh, Gothi nice to see you?", Gobber fumbled.

"Stoick-", Gothi tried,but was cut off by a gasp. She looked at Gobber and whacked him over the head."Stoick, where are Hiccup and Astrid?", she questioned calmly. "Hiccup's in his room and I don't know where the Hofferson child is.",he answered."Ooh Valka why on earth did you leave him here.",she muttered bitterly. "What'd you say Gothi?","Ooh nothing. Are you sure Hiccup's in his room?",she asked again."Yes Gothi I'm sure.",Stoick said a tad annoyed.

Gothi snapped she brushed past the two men and muttered",Only fools are sure." and stomped up the stairs. She swung the door inward and let it bang on the wall.

All three of them looked around the room. The bed was made perfectly not slept in. Although papers were strewn everywhere on the floor and little wooden models of things and every thing on his Hiccup sized desk was all jumbled in a pile. The lone trunk at the end of the bed was spilling with clothes of every shade of green imaginable. To be honest it didn't look like a five year old room it looked like a mad scientist's workshop. Messy to the ordinary eyes but perfect in it's creators. And yet no little mad genius to be seen.

Gobber walked further into the room and started to examine the wooden models and the drawings. Gothi shrugged expecting as much. And Stoick paled,"Hiccup?",he asked panicked.

"Calm child, follow me.", she said, they followed her, although Gobber was reluctant to leave.

She led them out of the house, down the hill, threw the plaza, and across the village until they got to the beach. Stoick eyes widened at the sight. There Hiccup was sound asleep with a tiny Astrid curled at his side. His arms wrapped around her protectively. "Hiccup... ",Stoick whispered. Gothi walked forward as if it we're normal. She stood next to them for time before she looked up at the two Viking men." Are you two going to stand there or are you going to help me?",she asked plainly. The two hobble over to them. Stoick shook Hiccup which resulted in him getting whacked over the head with Gothi's staff and Hiccup lazily opening his eyes and mumbling a bit and going back to sleep.

"Don't wake them up!", she whisper shouted at them. "Pick them up but make sure they stay asleep, and follow me.", she finished. Stoick picked them up as gently as possible for a Viking and followed Gothi. Gobber toddled behind them. She led them through the village and up to her home.

Gothi led them in and pointed at an empty cot pushed headboard first against the wall. "Ok Gothi, enough with the games can me and my son go home now?", the ever charming Stoick bellowed,"Hey don't forget me,",said Gobber",my house burn down!",he finished."Shhhh...",she commanded them. They silenced."Listen to me Stoick, the girl is suffering. She has just lost her parents her only family on Berk to the dragons. Hiccup has decided to take on the burden of consoling and giving her a shoulder to cry on. He doesn't realize that she need's more than a friend. She need's a family Stoick and that's where you step in."

"What do you mean?", Stoick asked generally confused. Gothi and Gobber sighed. "Chief it's obvious. The girl is homeless she needs to be around familiars like Hiccup and what better way than you adopting her.",Gothi explained. Realization dawned on him and he stared wide eyes at Gothi. "I can't do that Gothi.", he said matter a factly."Why by Oden not?", she asked."I can't take care of that little girl."

"Yes you can you must."

"I'm not going to Gothi."

"You will"

"I can't!"

"Why!",she snapped back

"Because I can barely take care of Hiccup as it is! I know it's not him who makes it difficult, but I don't know where I went wrong. I literally can't take care of another child.",Stoick finally answered truthfully.

To be honest Gothi was more than stunned. She never expected him to respond like this. Anger and denial, but fear and doubt of his parenting skills was all new. She was happy he let it out. Then an idea struck her,"Alright Stoick how about this, I will take care of Astrid until she calms down and if she still needs Hiccup he can come over. If she starts to show signs of loneliness here she goes home with Hiccup the same night she shows sadness over not being close to her only "family", so to speak.",Gothi breathed.

Stoick blinked, he had just poured his heart out to the old woman and she still insisted he take in the Hofferson girl under still to be defined outcomes. Gobber nudged his shoulder and he looked at his brother in arms, Gobber nodded and Stoick blinked.

He turned around,"Alright Gothi I except.",he said a little more than defeated. The old woman smiled.

"Can I take my son home now?", Stoick asked in a small voice" You can try!", she said a jingle in her voice and a smirk on her lips. Stoick whirled an eyebrow and went over to the still sleeping children. Her took Hiccup's little arm and tried to pry it from around the litter Astrid. "Naahh...",the little Hiccup crawled still fast asleep. He then tightened his grip on Astrid and she snuggled closer. Stoick's eyes widened Gobber smiled knowingly at the pair. Gothi let the bottom of the staff drop on the floor drawing Stoick's attention. She motion for the door and the Vikings followed. When Gothi shut the door she began to laugh so much so that she leaning on her staff for support. Gobber was grinning like a maniac and Stoick was generally confused.

Gothi drew in a large breath and spoke,"Well boys, I'll see you.",Bye Gothi!", Gobber said cheerfully and started for the Chief's house. Stoick stared at the back if Gothi dumbfounded.

"Stoick you comin'? Hiccup's in good hands and so is Astrid!",Gobber hollered over . Stoick shook out of his trance and followed the peglegged man to his home all the way thinking about the Hofferson girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't have a solid idea for this and I apologise for this. Please enjoy the craps chap and...**

* * *

Morning came slow to the Isle of Berk, the sun almost not wanting to come up. Be that as it may the sun beamed down on a pair of sleeping children prodding the boy awake. He lazily opened his little green eyes and yawned sleepily and looked around confused. He looked down and saw a blond mop of hair. "Astrid?", he whispered. Gothi walked into the room and smiled. "Good to see you awake Hiccup.",she said softly. Hiccup groaned and looked around for the voice. His eyes landed on her and he was utterly confused." What happened Gothi ? Why am I here?","Well let's see, you lost your left leg and have been out for six months."

"What?" He jumped up unwrapping his arms from around Astrid, startling her awake. He looked down at his leg and saw that it was there. He whirled back to the only lady "Gothi!", he whined aloud. The old woman cackled like crazy at his face." What?!', Astrid said half awake half asleep.

She looked up and saw she was sitting next to a pouting Hiccup and a grinning Gothi."What?",she asked again. "Mornin' child! Did Hiccup wake you?",Gothi asked still smiling,"Yeah I guess? Why am I here? Where's Ma-", she cut herself off, the past two days events forgotten until now. She was fully awake now. Her lip began to quiver and her sapphire eyes began to pool. Hiccup remembering the vows he made the day before was by her side trying to calm her down. Gothi walked up to the pair and wrapped her arms around them. "Ahhh, there there child no reason to cry. Yes your parents may be gone but they found their rightful places in Valhalla. They were the best of warriors but they are gone now, and you are here to carry on their legacy. Dry your tears young one so you may begin your journey to greatness."

Gothi knew she was laying it on thick but she wanted to help the girl as much as possible. She was very fond of the little misfit and the useless heard the girl sniff and watched as she dried her eyes but never let go of Hiccup. How cute she thought. Get ready Stoick she is never going to let him go.

"Well now how about breakfast at the Great Hall?", she asked cheerfully,"I could eat.", Astrid said after a sniff." Hiccup how about you?",in answer his stomach growled, he blushed red and grinned sheepishly and the girls fell out laughing.

In the Great Hall

Gothi pulled the door open to the Great Hall and let the children in. They all strolled into the gigantic building and went to the servers tables. " Alright you two be good I have some business to attend to, I will be over at your table in a bit. And if I don't come back before you're done you can go anywhere you like", Gothi explained,"Alright!", the two said in unison. They went their separate ways.

The two kids found an empty table near the back of the hall quiet and secluded but not secluded enough. While they were talking about any and everything Snotlout strode up. "Well well, look at the two Useless Misfits!", he said aloud. This gathered the halls attention. The two at the table stood up for what was to come for today's torment. " What now Snotface?", Hiccup asked boredly ."Oh just wanted to congratulate Astrid,"he said gesturing at the girl. She squeaked and hid behind Hiccup and clung to his tiny fur vest."For what?",Hiccup asked

"For getting her parents killed.",he said with a sneer. Astrid thought about it. If she had gotten out of the house her parents would be alive. If she was stronger she could have gotten out from under the rubble and out the house, if she wasn't even born her parents wouldn't have had to suffer the years of embarrassment.

Astrid tightened her grip on his vest and let out a sob. Hiccup heard this and millions of ways to torture Snotlout came up. But first he would toy with him a bit." What do you mean Snot? She didn't kill her parents her parents came to her aid.",Hiccup said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" You must be confused Useless. If you saw how her parents treated her that wasn't love they were just trying to fix a misfit so they wouldn't look bad. They didn't want a misfit they wanted a warrior like me!", he said adding infusis on me. Astrid began to allout cry and Hiccups back began to get soaked. That brought on a new fire to his forest green eyes. Hiccup ripped away from Astrid and she stumbled forward and landed on the floor. She began crying harder. Hiccup stormed up to Snotlout. At first he was arrogant but now he was afraid. Hiccup's eyes seemed to glow in the dim hall light and it gave him a feral look. He began to smile it was a very disturbing smile and it backed Snotlout into a corner. "Is she crying over there?", Hiccup asked innocently. "Yeah and...",Snotlout said still trying to be bold. Hiccup let out a sigh that sounded like a hiss then clicked his tongue.

"That won't do...Snotlout are you sure Astrid's parents didn't love her? As I recall they ran into a burning building for her. If they didn't want her they'd have let her and can I tell you something about yourself? As I recall the second to last raid we had you were almost carried off by a Dragon and all your father did was huff and turn his back. It was Astrid's father who saved you right? Am I wrong? Oh and it was Astrid who asked her father to save you. She said she didn't want anyone to be hurt by the dragons even if it was her bully. Vikings stick together was it Astrid?",Hiccup asked. By now hearing his speech Astrid had pulled herself together"Y-yes.",she said through sniffles. Hiccup leaned in and whispered to Snotlout,"Your own father was too ashamed to save you because your older brother was already his heir. You were just a shadow. No need for you, Useless right?", he let that sit in the air for a while then continued." Oh and if you ever make Astrid cry again I will be the one to bring your demise.", and with that Hiccup left the now quivering Snotbaby.

Hiccup walked over to the stareing Astrid and stuck out a hand. She took it tentatively and he pulled her to her feet. When she got her balance she enveloped him in a hug, "Thanks Hiccup. You didn't have to.", She said sheepishly,"You're my best friend, anyone who makes you cry feels my wrath, and after this show I think I just gained some respect!", he said excitedly."Show?","The whole Great Hall saw that!",he answered.

Astrid blanched, the whole hall saw her cry. Plegma the Fierce and Bjorn the Brash's daughter. How weak did this make her seem and her parents. How was she supposed to make up for this.

She was coming up with ideas when Hiccup pulled her out of her thoughts. "Midgard to Astrid!", he said waving his hand in her face."Sorry what?", she asked tinged pink. "Want to go exploring?","Sure!", she answered excitedly. They hadn't gone in a while.

At the Smithe

"Oooo, I've got -clang-my axe and I've got my-clang- mace and I love my-clang- wife with the ugly face,-clang-I'm a viking-clang-through and through!", Gobber sang at the top of his lungs as he hammered away at a sword.

"Hey there Gobber!",Stoick yelled as he squeezed into the boiling room. " Hey Stoick! What can I do for you for?",Gobber asked cheerfully. The giant man huffed,"Well I wanted to talk to you about Hiccup and-",he was cut off,"Ya know I wanted to talk to you about Hiccup as well. I was thinking I need a new apprentice and who better than Hiccup. After seeing his room last night I knew he was right for the job. He's so creative and his idea's are astounding I mean he's six and coming up with water irrigation systems. That boy is truly talented a lil' genius.", Gobber finished excitedly.

"You really think so? All that junk in his room is actually useful?", Stoick asked quizzically."Well yes Stoick, I mean have you taken the time to actually look at what he has done. He's an extraordinary drawer. He is talented. You never noticed?," Gobber asked astonished.

"Well no. All I saw was junk, but a man of your craft probably saw a goldmine.",Stoick replied,"So how about it Stoick? Can I have your son for an apprentice?", Gobber asked expectantly."Well I don't see why not. My son can be your apprentice!",Stoick boomed in answer."Thank you Stoick I've needing some help for the raids."

They continued to talk until a certain old lady hobbled in. "Hello gentle vikings!",she said gaining their attention." Hey there Gothi!",Gobber said excitedly,"Guess who has a new apprentice!", he sang the last word."I presume you do and I pray it's Hiccup.",she said expectantly."Yes, I now have a little genius to work with.",he yelled happily and went back to work.

"Wait wait, did you even ask the little genius because, they were at my house last night. And I took them to the Great Hall this morning.",Gothi explained. She whirled on the silent Stoick.

"Well...", she trailed."Ok ok I gave Gobber permission to have Hiccup as an apprentice without asking the boy first. Now feel better?", he asked the scowling woman. "For the love of everything in this world, Stoick you have to communicate with your son. I know for a fact he will jump at a chance to be a blacksmith. But think if he doesn't want to be a blacksmith. You'd have an angry son or an angry smithe or both.",she breathed.

" Yes Gothi.",he said understandingly. " Alright I came in to talk about Miss Hofferson-"," Oh yes how is she fairing?", Stoick asked." So far the norm for losing a loved one but she's not lonely yet.",Gothi said." Thank Oden she might get over this and I won't have to adopt her.",Stoick fantasized out loud.

Gothi groaned. " She is a good child and if you were to take her on into the family you'd love her as much as I do.",Gothi said pleadingly." I'm holding you to our deal Stoick, no backing out.",she said seriously." Yes Gothi.",Stoick drawled."Well what I really came here for was to ask if I could teach Astrid the art of healing. She is a fast learner and I could use help in the healer's hut when the raids happen.",She explained."Well I don't see why not, but why are you asking me?",Stoick asked.

Gothi just smirked said her farewells and was off. Not leaving time for the Vikings to question her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this at least a little. Oh and the next chapter will be what Hiccup and Astrid find in the woods.**

 **A Dragon**

 **B Dragon egg**

 **C They areattacked by a Dragon**

 **Take into account Hiccup's vows and swears**

 **Fav,follow,Review**


End file.
